


【出胜】生日蛋糕

by love0sai



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love0sai/pseuds/love0sai





	【出胜】生日蛋糕

【出胜】生日蛋糕

*久哥生快！

#

绿谷结束了任务便往家里飞奔而去。

今天是他生日，爆豪肯定会给他做满满一桌他爱吃的等着他，所以就算已经一起过了十几个生日，绿谷也依然怀着期待，愉悦的心情使得橙红的夕阳都格外可爱。

……

“小胜我回来了！”

关上门进屋给爆豪打了个招呼，绿谷便以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲去……洗了个澡。没办法，不洗的话爆豪就不给绿谷进厨房，也不给绿谷贴在身边。

绿谷：向黑恶小胜势力低头

抹上跟爆豪共用的沐浴乳，再洗掉跟爆豪共用的洗发水，绿谷感觉自己身上的味道简直好闻到极点了。

『虽然离事务所有点远，不过能跟小胜同居真实太好了！』

洗完后清清爽爽，炎热的夏天也有了些微凉意。

绿谷边用毛巾擦着头发边走进厨房，从背后一把抱住爆豪：“小胜，我好饿……”

“饿就滚去喝水！”

爆豪并不想搭理绿谷，每次一到绿谷生日，绿谷就会开始可劲儿在爆豪爆炸的边缘疯狂试探，根本是认准了爆豪不会太过为难寿星。

绿谷才不会这么想。

生日啊！这可是一年一度可以尽情放飞自我而不用担心被爆破的日子啊！这怎么能叫疯狂试探呢，这分明就是新式花样表达爱意啊！

于是绿谷委屈了，绿谷不开心了。头在爆豪脖子边蹭来蹭去地哼哼，以示不满。

#要小胜亲亲抱抱哄哄才能好.jpg

活脱脱一只大型犬。

爆豪好不容易才收回心头燃烧的怒火：“你要是这么闲就给老子去打奶油！”

行吧，反正闲着也是闲着，那就去打奶油吧……“小胜要奶油是准备做蛋糕吗？”

“不吃？”话里话外都蕴含着浓浓的危险，看来这是个单项选择题。

“吃！小胜做的我都爱吃！”

事实证明就算是战斗中不惧伤害、不畏死亡的皮糙肉厚狂战士系直男英雄人偶，求生欲也还是挺强的。

绿谷拿起一个蛋，瞄了一眼爆豪。绿谷过滤了蛋清，瞄了一眼爆豪。绿谷过滤第二个蛋清，瞄了一眼爆豪。绿谷过滤第五个蛋清，瞄了一眼爆豪……

“你他妈不做事就滚出去！！”

绿谷蔫了，小声嘟囔反驳：“小胜好看啊！” 

#理直气壮.jpg

不过余光看到爆豪快要爆炸的表情，绿谷没敢再有什么多余的动作了，老老实实地打着奶油。

“小胜我做好了！”

绿谷捧着装奶油的碗前去邀功，两只眼睛都闪着显眼文字：快夸我~

而太过嘚瑟是不会有好结果的，这次也不例外。绿谷明明跟爆豪离得不远，但就是这几步路的距离，绿谷作为一个平衡感超强、反射能力出众的英雄，他，平地摔了。别问为什么摔倒，问就是量子力学。

“砰”

“嘶——你他妈故意的吧！！” 

被绿谷扑倒在地的爆豪理所当然成了垫在身下的那个，绿谷手上捧着的碗顺势摔落，奶油全掉在爆豪脸上不说，爆豪还被碗砸了一下头，疼得不行。

“对不起！”

绿谷慌慌张张想要爬起来，却一手掌蹭到了些许奶油——啪叽，绿谷又跌回去了，爆豪被压得闷哼一声。

绿谷嘴唇上传来软绵绵的触感，他伸出舌头舔了舔，嗯，甜的软软的……不对！刚刚是舔到了什么！！

小心翼翼看过去……爆豪俊俏的脸被大片雪白奶油覆盖，常常燃烧火焰的双眸此刻透露出了心里的茫然——他似乎被刚刚绿谷的神之一舔惊蒙了。

在这几秒的极限生死（？）时刻，绿谷福至心灵突然想到，『如果继续保持这个姿势下去小胜必然会发飙，那不如一不做二不休……啊不对用错词了，那干脆顺其自然咳咳咳咳……』

绿谷狠了狠心闭上眼（其实眯了一条缝），对着爆豪唇边的奶油亲了起来，亲完奶油亲爆豪，完美√

然而爆豪可不会轻易妥协，猛地抬头撞上去，绿谷差点咬到自己舌头。疼得眼泪汪汪的绿谷可委屈了：“奶油掉了，我没蛋糕吃了……”

绿谷拙劣的演技实在粗陋，就差明明白白在脸上写着「我·想·干·你」这几个字了，真是没眼看。爆豪哪有看不出来的，当然是冲着绿谷大骂：“那是你这个垃圾自己摔的！”

看来多说无用了，绿谷只用一句「我想做嘛」把爆豪接下来的话都堵住了。虽然平常爆豪对绿谷的态度就没好过，但是在这方面还是挺放任绿谷的。于是干柴烈火一相逢，便胜却人间无数（？）

“去床上……唔……妈的我先去洗澡，一身奶……唔唔唔”

绿谷伸手关了火，拉起爆豪压在餐桌上深吻。爆豪脸上的奶油被绿谷一口口吃光，剩下唾液和糖渍的粘稠感让爆豪十分不适，扯下绿谷的衬衫随意擦了脸，高挑的眉毛凸显了眼里的挑衅和不爽。

『真好看……』绿谷毫不在意被扯坏了的衬衫被随手丢在地上，只是虔诚地在爆豪眉骨细细啄吻，弄的爆豪眉骨痒，心也痒，下身更痒。

爆豪手臂一弯勾住绿谷的脖子主动吻上去，手还在绿谷身上到处煽风点火，绿谷差点没忍住欲望想要直接插进去。

好不容易定下神，绿谷在爆豪目瞪口呆的表情中从餐桌侧面的盒子里掏出一只润滑剂，挤了一些在爆豪的穴口处——爆豪被冰得搂紧了绿谷的脖子——后又以超高难度动作单手挤了一些在指尖。

过河拆桥的绿谷拿到足够的分量就将润滑剂丢下地，指尖上的润滑剂吸收了体温，温度变得稍微温和了一些，但当指尖触碰到爆豪穴口的时候，娇气的后穴还是缩了缩，像是被温度差冷到了又像是被突兀的访客吓到了。

这时候绿谷就显得格外有经验，他熟练地轻轻柔柔打着圈安抚受惊的小穴，穴口果然慢慢打开了。

得寸进尺的手指随着穴口打开程度缓缓向前推进，当小穴再想紧缩的时候，便只能含着粗糙的手指蠕动而丝毫不能起到防御作用了。

已经进入到甬道内的手指感受到挤压，不禁弯了弯，留下指腹在肉壁上四处滑动，勾得爆豪呼吸声一声比一声急促，一声比一声媚人。

两只手指在穴口稍稍撑开继而合拢，反复几次下来穴口软得一塌糊涂任由绿谷揉压。

“啧，快点！”

爆豪敏感的身体不太能忍受挑逗，一点技巧的抚摸就能让他兴奋不已。他的胯下向上挺起，紧贴绿谷的性器摩擦，索求得理所当然、理直气壮。

爱人热情的回应迷住了绿谷，他险些失守。虽然还好保住了第一波，但仔细看来，挺翘的肉棒也是蓄势待发，绿谷深知再不干点实事可能真要守不住了。

有了这样的认识，绿谷也不再继续开拓，毕竟甬道的柔软度也已经够了。

捣乱的手指撤出，小穴立刻饥渴的快速吮吸起来，像是要将撤出穴口的坏东西吸回去。

不过它没有渴望太久，一个更大更热更挺的东西立马抵在穴口轻轻撞击，等它一瞬的大意便能直冲进最深处，与那里的内壁相吻。

“你他妈去戴套！”

几乎脑火跟惊吓融合的怒斥，爆豪想起了昨夜绿谷再一次中出后信誓旦旦的答应了以后绝对会戴套……绿谷的嘴，骗人的鬼。

“下次再戴嘛……小胜，我忍不住了QAQ”

“嘶——啊！”

随着话音落下，绿谷挺身将巨物送入，打断了爆豪接下去的斥责。爆豪本人对此已经是不再有天真的期待，更何况不戴套确实很爽……如果绿谷能不在他清洗体内精液时作怪就更好了。

爆豪修长的双腿被绿谷弯曲压下，大腿甚至都贴到了胸腹，也就是爆豪柔韧度够高，能让绿谷这样随意弯折。

双腿被压着，臀部却翘了起来，只可惜两人贴得太紧，后穴吞吐巨物的画面不甚清晰，实为遗憾。

肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳，欲望的浪潮更是一波接着一波，幸好买的餐桌足够结实，没有出现形似散架的吱呀声。但偶尔绿谷撞击太过用力时，桌子被推动了一小段距离，摩擦着地砖发出刺耳的噪音。

不过对于爆豪和绿谷倒是没什么影响，他们两人哪里还能听到除了自己和对方以外的声音？

“慢……嗯……慢点……哈啊……你以为……你以为你的那家伙小的很吗？！……嗯啊……”

此刻的爆豪宛如在巨浪滔天的大海中航行的一叶小舟，随着波浪起起伏伏，又被这海浪压得喘不过气来。

而罪犯海浪则辩解：“小胜……我很慢了啊……”

『没错，我不快，也不能快啊！男人怎么能快呢！』绿谷如此安慰自己并没有欺骗爆豪，嗯……总之自己先信了再说。

爆豪明知绿谷是在狡辩，却没有精力再去争论什么，只好狠狠地咬上绿谷的嘴唇，再狠狠地掠夺绿谷的呼吸，争取能侧面报复个一星半点。

绿谷对此不仅毫无畏惧，毫无反省，甚至内心有一点小雀跃——小胜在吻我呢，诶嘿w

亲吻有亲吻的战场，做爱也有做爱的战场。

所以嘴巴忙碌不代表身下的动作就停止了，相反，爆豪的亲吻仿佛是给了绿谷什么暗示鼓励，绿谷的每一下插入都变得更深更用力了。

爆豪开始还能控制住自己的声带，但现在完全只能让它自由地发出勾人的喘息和呻吟。

结合的舒爽如同灵魂进入了棉花天堂，软绵绵甜蜜蜜且不知世间事。脑中只需要有这样一个指令就足够度过：疯狂爱他，爱自己的爱人。

平日里或许他们兴趣不同，待人待事不同，爱对方的方式也不同。而在这时，他们全身心都只有对方，只为对方沉沦，只为对方渴望，只为对方疯狂。

当窗外的明月升到头顶万物静籁，绿谷不知第几次射在爆豪体内后，这场灌注了所有爱意的较量终于落下帷幕。

……

“明天再让小胜给我补一个蛋糕好了0v0”


End file.
